peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-06 ; Comments *Peel mentions it's his son, Thomas' birthday today. *Peel mentions after the Chill Rob G track, that he was going to play a CD track from Lou Reed's New York album, but when he opened it, there was no CD. Instead he plays Sonic Youth's cover of Mudhoney's Touch Me I'm Sick. *Peel says Ripcord's latest album, Poetic Justice, will be their last. *Peel mentions listening to the Palestine - Music Of The Intifada, which he mentions as being extraordinary and says he'll play more tracks from the album on upcoming shows. *Peel mentions it's a coincidence that Champion Jack Dupree's Shim Sham Shimmy follows before a Shimmy Disc record from Spongehead. *Peel reads out a letter from a listener who saw Colorblind James Experience perform in November at Camden Town and says there were 2 support bands, none of them gave their names and wants to know one of the support bands, who consisted of 2 women singing and 3 guitars and says that they mentioned that their second album would be released in a couple of months time. Peel then asks listeners if they know who were the support act and write in if they know, rather than calling. Later on in the programme, Peel says a listener rang in to say it was the Rhythm Sisters and mentions if anyone wrote in the answer, they should throw the paper away and save the postage. Sessions *HDQ #2, recorded 17th January 1989. Tracklisting *Chill Rob G: The Court Is Now In Session (Vocal Mix) (12") Wild Pitch WP1011 @ ' *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (shared 12" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Blast First *HDQ: Leaving Home (session) *Frankie Paul: Little Walter (shared 12" with Jr. Forbes - Little Walter / Junior Style) Blue Mountain *Salem 66: George Washington Slept Here (album - Natural Disasters, National Treasures) Homestead HMS 094-1 '# *Two Stars & Kasongo Band: Mukoma Wachata (album - Kudzidza Hakuperi) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Ripcord: Passive Memories (album - Poetic Justice) Raging RAGE 001 #''' *My Dog Popper: We're Old, We're Fat, We're Slow (album - 668 Neighbor Of The Beast) Patois PAT-01 '''# *A Guy Called Gerald: In The Beginning (album - Hot Lemonade) Rham! RA1 @''' *HDQ: Just When I Thought (session) '''# *K-9 Posse: Say Who, Say What (album - K-9 Posse) Arista AL 8569 @ # *Barbara Manning: Mark E. Smith & Brix (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Heyday HEYDAY-002 @ # *Fall: Lay Of The Land (album - The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall) Beggars Banquet BEGA 58 #''' *Carl Meeks: Youth Man (v/a album - Redman Super Power Vol. 1 Rough - Mean - Irie) Redman International :(Nicky Campbell trailer) *Darling Buds: The Other Night (album - Pop Said) EPic EPC 462894 1 '''# *Sabaya Al Intifada: Min Al Mukhayyam Toulad Al Ru´aya (v/a album - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture VE 29 @''' *Soul Side: K.T.T.K. (album - Trigger) Dischord DISCHORD 29 '''# *HDQ: If Only / Sinking (session) #''' *Champion Jack Dupree: Shim Sham Shimmy (v/a album - Lookey Dookey!) Honk It *Spongehead: No Picnic (album - Potted Meat Spread) Shimmy Disc SHIIMMY 016 '''# :(Hey Radio Comic Relief trailer) *Tyrone Evans: Let Them Talk (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango #''' *Mudhoney: No One Has (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop 21 '''# *That Petrol Emotion: Groove Check (edit) (7") Virgin VS 1159 @ # *Scrawl: Breaker, Breaker (album - He's Drunk) Rough Trade ROUGH 138 #''' :(JP: 'And this is a record that our William approved of very much when I played it on Wednesday night's programme. So if he's still listening, which he shouldn't be actually, because he should be asleep, as he's got school tomorrow, he'll probably still approve of it') *Agaric: I Am Gonna Beat Dis (12") Kaos Dance KAOS 016 '''@ # *King Of The Slums: Bombs Away On Harpurhey (12" - Vicious British Boyfriend) Play Hard *Laugh: Out Of My Face (album - Sensation Number One) Sub Aqua *HDQ: All We Knew (session) *Ice T: High Rollers (12") Sire @''' *Everly Brothers: Kiss Your Man Goodbye (album - Two Yanks In England) Warner Bros. *Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-02-06 Peel Show R002.mp3 *2) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 *3) 020A-B3925XXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B3925XXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:52:51 *2) 1:35:38 (0:07:27 - 0:36:27) (to 15:04, 21:42-24:28, from 32:15 unique) *3) 0:58:25 *4) 0:58:53 ;Other *1) File created from R002 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28 *3-4) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3925/1) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes